


First

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam and Gabriel kiss for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> What if Sam managed to pour so much open affection into their first kiss that Gabriel feels his mind just stutter to a stop? The archangel's been around for millenia, seen and colluded with (not to mention slept with) some of the most passionate people history has ever penned down. But it's only the feel of Sam, beautifully open and painfully loving Sam Winchester, that makes him think "This is it."

Oh gods YES I am so here for their first kiss.  (I’m glad that you liked the library follow up, here, have a first kiss follow up, because FUCK I LOVE THESE IDEAS OKAY?!)

And the thing with it is - Gabriel’s had a million deeper, harder, hell, even technically _better_ kisses.  

But it’s slow.  They’ve been gradually moving towards it for weeks now, both of them all gravitating towards the point where it all becomes real, and then once they hit it, it’s like the big bang itself.  

But it starts out so slow.  Sam cups Gabriel’s face in his hands like Gabriel is something precious and Gabriel just watches Sam, body and soul, light up when he touches him like this.  And then Sam’s kissing him, just a firm press of lips against lips and it isn’t anything special, not at first, and Gabriel realizes that Sam’s waiting for **him** to do something.  

And so Gabriel does what he does best, and makes it dirty and filthy and that’s amazing too, but it’s not _new_.  It isn’t what things **could** be with Sam, what he **could** feel, hovering beneath the surface of them both.  

And so Gabriel lightens the dirtiness of the kiss, he doesn’t pull back, because it feels too good, but he maybe ditches a little of the tongue…and then Sam’s pressing **in**  and just like that, they’re equals and it feels so _different_ that Gabriel is melting into it, wanting more, wanting closer, because this feeling, of two damaged people coming together, wanting together, and being together, on an even keel is so _different_  and he couldn’t have imagined it would be this glorious.  

They kiss and kiss until air is something that Sam has to take in and Gabriel lets him break away only for a moment, and he realizes their arms are wrapped around each other and they’re both trembling a little.  

So he does what he does best.  He looks up at Sam and grins, adding simply, “Wow.”  And it’s so fucking worth it for the way that Sam’s soul lights up, brighter than anything he’s ever seen in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120144407345/fluff-anon-im-not-okay-i-spent-a-full-minute) ♡ ♡


End file.
